New Heroes
by Azure Moses
Summary: AU/OC/Slash. Oliver woke up in a bus with people he doesn't know, a boyfriend he doesn't remember and a quest he didn't ask for, he has questions and it seems there's no one to answer them, but maybe there is...
1. I Ollie

I want to apologized for any misspelling or error in my diction because 1) English isn't my native tongue n' 2) I don't have an English speaking Beta Reader, yet!

Also I want to say this isn't only my first truly English fic but the first one I decide to write n' post in ages so please be patience with me but I do accept constructive critics for my inner writer growth.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything about HoO or PJ &TO series, stories or characters but my oc(s).

 **Warnings:** mild yaoi/slash and non-sexual mature content (yet XP)

This is an AU about how the story of HoO would have been with a little bit of my crazy machinations, introducing Percy's little brother Oliver "Ollie" Jackson, will this new demigod stand aside his brother the Hero of Camp Half-Blood or is he going to stay in his brother shadow. Read it here!

Thanks for reading!

* * *

 **I**

 **Ollie**

Oliver was having the greatest day of his life in the most non-comical sarcastic way possible, even before he was throw into free-falling the Great Canyon.

He woke up in the backseat of school bus with no idea where he was, snuggling up against a blond guy he didn't know and they were holding hands. That part was more than okay for Ollie, the guy was insanely hot and more than a little comfy to cuddle with.

But then reality hit him little a brick wall falling onto his black haired head, he didn't know where he was nor he had any recollection of how he got there in first place.

Honestly, he didn't want to move but he did anyway because he needed to think and that warm body wasn't helping any.

The bus buzzed by a bumpy road with the windows showing a unfamiliar arid view, filled with a bunch of kids around his age… which he wasn't pretty sure he knew right then but he was sure he was close to fourteen or fifteen, which was little disturbing.

He was trying to dark in what was the last thing he remembered when an arm circle around his neck and pull him into a tight hug which let him in close with the guy.

Oliver was stunned by a pair of half-lidded electric blue eyes and a sexy half grin in a chiseled face.

—Ollie— the blond said in husky whisper before he shattered Ollie world with a simple, sloppy, toes-curling kiss, it was pretty much a caste kiss, drowsily slow but filled with unrestrained passion.

It send sparks through both of their bodies, literally, they jolted apart and Ollie saw the moment when those blue eyes filled with the same uncertainty, fear and shock as his own eyes.

—Looks like the lovebirds are awake— a female voice called in the seat in front of them, they both turned to see a cute girl with chocolate brown hair cut choppily and uneven and scrawny Latino boy with black curly hair and babyish face.

—Yo Jason, are you okay man? You look about to throw up over your boyfriend— the Latino kid said in a mocking tone with slightly side of actual worry.

Oliver saw as the blond guy perked as in recognizing his name but just like Ollie, Jason didn't recognize these two who seemed to know them.

He did take a moment to take in the view which was this Jason. Cropped blond hair, chiseled face with features like a marble statue, creamy white skin over slim but well-toned frame, wearing a purple tee under a black windbreaker, simple jeans covering a pair of long legs and navy blue sneakers. This guy was supposedly his boyfriend; Oliver could just die happy right there and then.

But before Jason could answer they were shushed by an authoritarian voice in the front. It was the teacher or better said coach in charge of this school trip, he was wearing a baseball cap, orange polo shirt and white gym pants and shoes. He was promptly giving instructions for the trip and whatever they were going to do when they got there, and generously threatening them with physical punishing to anyone who have plans to misbehaving in this trip with his trustworthy bat. It would be quite scaring if it wasn't for the Coach looked just like an Umpa Lumpa in sport attire.

—What's his problem?— Jason spoke exactly what was in Ollie's mind.

—Coach Hedge has always been like that— the girl said shrugging —A perfect example of Wilderness School faculty staff—.

Whatever was that school didn't sound familiar at all to Oliver.

—This is a mistake, I shouldn't be here— Jason told them in plain seriousness.

—I couldn't agree more with you my good friend— said the Latino boy nodding eagerly —We should be going to a beach or a pool at least, not a stupid museum in the middle of the Great Canyon, don't you think so Piper?—.

—I had seen enough beaches, I live beside one, so you know Leo— Piper answered simply —Personally, I do want to see the Sky Walk and Ollie too, right?— Piper said turning to him and holding her hand up in the air for a high five but when Oliver didn't react like he would she really look at her friends, Jason was really pale and Ollie was incredible still like if he had been glued into his seat —What's wrong guys?—.

—I don't know you— Jason mumbled.

—Me either— Ollie added.

—Oh right guys! Like we haven't share a dorm room for the last three months!— he said over dramatically before looking at Piper conspiratorially and whispering —You wouldn't believe how many times I walked on them making out, ick!—.

The girl stifled a laugh while hitting Leo in the shoulder playfully.

—Hey y'all back there, what's all the ruckus?— Coach Hedge shout his eyes boring holes in Jason and Oliver's heads.

 _Like he knows we shouldn't been here_ , Oliver thought and a quick glance too the blond beside him told Oliver that Jason was thinking the same.

—Check this out— the Latino said with a mischievous grin —Hey Coach! Can you use your megaphone, we can't hear you back here—.

Coach Hedge was more than happy to use his megaphone but when he pulled the switched his voice sounded like Darth Vader, sending everyone in the bus into laughter —Valdez!— Coach yelled furiously.

—How did you do that?— the girl asked while trying to be mumble her laugh with her hand.

—I'm a special guy with a certain set of skills that...— Leo was about to start a monologue when Jason cut him off in mid sentence. —Guys, I'm serious I don't know where I am or what I am doing here—.

Piper and Leo share a questioningly look before turning to look at Oliver —You don't remember anything either?— the girl asked suspiciously.

—Nope, I just woke up and everything was blank— Oliver said barely above a whisper.

Piper stared at them but she actually started to worry when she try to put her hand on Oliver's shoulder but he flinched away from her touche. Leo was another story —Come on guys if you're going to pull the amnesiac card, you should be more realistic about it— he argued unimpressed.

—I'm telling you I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!— Jason shouted his voice raising angrily, exasperated with Leo's aptitude.

Piper and Leo looked stunned with Jason's outburst but for Oliver, it was an understandable reaction, but before any of them could say anything else Coach yelled at them —That's it, the four of you in the back row, y'all just offered yourselves to clean after lunch, congratulations!—.

—Oh great, thanks Jason— Leo complained crossing his arms and turning around to sit back on his seat.

—Leo, I think they're telling the true— Piper told him without taking her eyes from her two friends, she knew about acting and they weren't acting at all.

—How can you believe them? They're joking, trying to get back at me for the shaving cream in the Jell-O thing yesterday, obviously— Leo told her dismissively of her concern but she knew better.

—Get ready cupcakes we almost there— Coach yelled from the front of the bus, Piper sat back to gather her things while sending a doubtful sideway look to her friends, not knowing to feel worry or hurt.

—This can't be happening— Jason whispered so softly that Oliver almost didn't hear it.

—Everything's going to be ok— Oliver said sounding more positive than he felt and after hesitating for a moment he put his hand on Jason's shoulder in soothing way.

—I'm not sure about that— the blond said dejectedly his eyes went from the hand in his shoulders to look in the eyes of its owner before telling him —I just don't know where I am… I don't know who I am—.

Oliver took a deep breath and what he said next was muffle by the sound of the bus stopping at its destination.

—Me neither—.

* * *

 **Author Note:** Hope you like it, this going to be a looooooong fic so bare-bear with me (bear pun, ha!), any questions or critics are well received (except flaming, don't like it don't read it).

 _Read you, Azure Moses_


	2. II Jason

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything about HoO or PJ &TO series, stories or characters but my oc(s).

 **Warnings:** mild yaoi/slash and non-sexual mature content (yet XP)

This is an AU about how the story of HoO would have been with a little bit of my crazy machinations, introducing Percy's little brother Oliver "Ollie" Jackson, will this new demigod stand aside his brother the Hero of Camp Half-Blood or is he going to stay in his brother shadow. Read it here!

Thanks for reading!

* * *

 **II**

 **Jason**

The bus parked in front of a big red building which was suppose to be a Museum with Coach Hedge barking orders to hoard the group of twenty something kids in a line beside the bus.

Jason stood with his "friends" in the back of the group and could see that every few seconds Coach Hedge glanced at Oliver and him and scowl a little more each time.

A cold breeze blew by them and Jason couldn't help notice that Oliver hugs himself —Are you cold? Want my jacket?— he offered gentlemanly making the black-haired kid self-conscious.

—No, no, I'm okay, really- Oliver said hastily, his cheek slightly blushed.

Jason himself didn't feel covered enough with his thin windbreaker but Oliver was just wearing a orange t-shirt, sleeveless blue pullover hoodie, beige cargo shorts and brown hiking boots. Jason have to fight himself for a moment to not put an arm around the boy and bring him close to himself, _Where that came from?_ , Jason thought to himself making himself blush a little bit.

The blond took notice in Oliver small frame, he was a half-foot shorter than him and less muscular but yet quite fit, olive skin, black short spiky hair and amazing clear blue eyes that went from cyan to teal depending of the light. He felt like he was ogling the smaller boy so Jason just ended blushing harder.

—Well, what you miss in our last episode, the three of us— Leo started to narrate in a game TV show host-like voice while pointing with a finger to Piper then Jason and last to himself —Started this semester together at WS and 3 months ago Oliver was transferred to our class and ended sharing our room in the boy dorm with us, like every three week we have a school trip with our dear Coach Hedge, who like to maintain order with his beloved Betsy—.

—Betsy?— Jason and Oliver asked at the same time.

—Wow, you've to be really bad in the head to not remember Betsy— Leo said with fake concern.

—Leo, this could be serious— Piper scolded the Latino kid —His baseball bat— she answered them and both could see Coach Hodge not far away threatening some girls with "Betsy" if they keep messing around with their phones.

—Come on guys drop the act, it's getting old— Leo said annoyed.

—Sorry if my lack of memories is some kind of inconvenience for you— the blond said getting irritated by Leo's lack of understanding, he could comprehend this was a hard situation to believe, for the gods' sake he didn't even could remember his age, but it was Jason the one without memories. Well, Oliver too.

—Maybe they hit their heads or something, concussions can produce memory loss— Piper mentioned trying to be the voice of reason.

—Yeah, they hit their heads but with each other's— Leo joked but he only received three glares from his friends —Whatever, if that's how you gonna play, let's ´play, the four of us become fast friends, something about we being outcasts in a school of filled with outcasts, well, you two are more than friends which let me tell you, doesn't make my nights any less quieter if you know what I mean—.

—Leo!— Piper chimed a little embarrassed with Leo's innuendo but not more than the two guys in front of her that were very much embarrassed, Jason and Oliver's eyes make visual contact for a second before averting their eyes away quickly.

Jason felt uneasy, he didn't have any memories about him liking boys or girls for that mattered but looking at Oliver he could say that he would have any problem liking the black-haired kid, he even would as far as to call Oliver cute.

—Okay, we are friends, Jason and I are an item and we go to the same "school" but none of that really explain why both of us have not memories at all— Oliver resumed the situation while counting each with his fingers.

—Maybe we should seek help?— Piper added worry in her voice.

—Yeah who's? Coach Hedge? He'll just hit…— Leo diatribe was cut short when someone walked from the rest of the group, wedging himself between Piper and Leo and knocking down the later.

—Hey Piper you want to be my partner?— the newcomer asked in the cockiest tone Jason had ever hear which honestly was like since the last 15 minutes or so, just saying.

—Go away Dylan— Piper told him mordantly taking a step back and crossing her arms, the only presence of this guy wearing cowboy attire minus the characteristic hat seemed to irk her to no end. Jason could relate to her, this guy gave him a bad feeling.

—Huh, I'll never understand how you like to hang with the Queer Brigade more than me— Dylan said with fake hurt like it was impossible for Piper to not like him better.

—What did you call us?— Oliver said taking a step forward the jerk, his fists clenching and his face filled with pure rage, _Hot_ , thought Jason before kicking himself mentally for thinking it.

But Piper was faster than Oliver getting face to face with Dylan and jabbing a finger in his chest —Maybe it's because MY FRIENDS aren't close minded jerks full of themselves— then she hooked her arms around Oliver's arm —Leo, you help Jason meanwhile I do the same with Ollie— and with that she went inside of the museum dragging the poor black-haired boy behind her. Dylan sulked for a second before sending a disdain look to Jason and walking to join the rest of the school group.

—I hate that guy— Leo spat with distaste making Jason remember that his "friend" was in the ground which he quickly helped to get onto his feet —that's two of us then— Jason announced and making the Latino look at him with a raised eyebrow.

—I don't need memories to hate that guy, do I?— Jason said with a shrug.

—That's true man, that's true— Leo granted while laughing loudly —Let's get going before Coach come out looking for us and hit us with Betsy— and with that he leaded the way into the building leaving Jason with no other options than to follow him with only one thought in his mind.

 _What a strange guy._

* * *

 **Author Note:** Two updates in one day I'm kind of inspired here hehehe, well with this y'all can see how this ship is going to sail and the reason of its tittle, this fic will be a combination of the PoV of different characters with Ollie and Jason as main protagonists, like the original story but with new perspectives and new possibilities. Oh my— in what I got myself into hehehe

 _Read you, Azure Moses_


	3. III Leo

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything about HoO or PJ &TO series, stories or characters but my oc(s).

 **Warnings:** mild yaoi/slash and non-sexual mature content (yet XP)

This is an AU about how the story of HoO would have been with a little bit of my crazy machinations, introducing Percy's little brother Oliver "Ollie" Jackson, will this new demigod stand aside his brother the Hero of Camp Half-Blood or is he going to stay in his brother shadow. Read it here!

Thanks for reading!

* * *

 **III**

 **Leo**

The Latino was getting irritated by his friends' joke, he was okay with them being gay for each other really but he didn't like it at all that they went to these extremes to leave he out the fun, him, the Kind of Jokes.

And Leo was mad with himself for breaking his #1 rule "Do not attach with anyone" in the last four years since he has been jumping from foster home to foster home he had submit to it exemplary but when he got to meet the blond guy, he had find the closest thing to a best friend for first time in his life. And for Jason to play the amnesiac was a little cruel for Leo's taste and getting his boyfriend to play too was too much.

Leo just occupied himself with his little inventions, making a chopper scale model with a nut, some pipe-cleaners and other materials that he kept in the pockets of his army jacket.

Coach Hedge was guiding them by the exhibits about the Great Canyon and the Hualapai tribe, stopping the group and them to say things about the display that turned distorted with the voice of a lord Sith or a random farm animal sound by the megaphone that Leo ha modify before they left the school.

In one of those moment went Coach stop them to explain the calculated age of Great Canyon when Leo and Jason listened a group of girls making fun of Piper.

—Oh Piper please tell us, how feels to come back home?— said one blond bimbo called Amber making the other girls laugh like what she said was the funniest thing ever.

—Why don't you return to your nest, ugly harpies— Oliver told them, his voice was deceivably calm but his eyes say warning.

—Look the fairy coming to the rescue of Pocahontas— chimed one of Amber's followers and Leo found himself thinking if Oliver was capable to hit a girl because it seemed very likely.

—Come on Oliver, don't mind them— the brunette said ignoring the mean girls —It isn't their fault to have not any brain cells to know better— and with that the two boys saw their friends leave the "group of harpies" simmering in defeat for not getting their fun.

—Why I have the feeling that that happen too often?— asked Jason with a frown.

—Well, for Piper is because even with all her tomboyish myght and crudely chopped hair, she's still the most beautiful girl in school— Leo said like in what really obvious and Jason had have to agree with that —…And for Ollie, because of you—.

Jason was visibly taken aback —Because of me?—.

—Yeah, you— Leo said rolling his eyes —I don't know why but like Piper said the other time, that's your "I'm blond and mysterious, look at me" vibe or whatever which makes you pretty popular with chicks but since Oliver transferred you went from Barney Stinson to Neil Patrick Harris, which I didn't mind because that mean more ladies for Leo—.

—And?— Jason inquired for more because honestly he didn't get the half of what the Latino boy was saying.

—Well, Amber and her groupies have been all over you since day one and when we were only Piper, you and me, they bullied Piper because they thought she wanted you but since you are with Ollie they started targeting him but are still okay with you, chicks are crazy you know— Leo told him.

—No, I don't— Jason replied —No memories, remeber?—.

—Oh right, your lack of memories— Leo said sarcastically.

—How many times I have to tell you I don't…— Jason had enough of Leo's disbelieving but Leo too.

—Jason stop, how do you want me to believe it if I heard you— Leo said for once stopping what he was doing with his hands to give his full attention to Jason and look into his eyes.

—What?— Jason didn't expect that.

—In the bus man, before you start sucking Ollie's face off, you obviously knew him then, remember now?—.

—I-I… Don't— Jason was a little embarrassed but mostly he was confused because he did remember that, for him it was how it all began.

—See, I gotcha! So, can we keep going with our lives?— Leo said triumphantly, _I'm the prank king and you thought you could beat me_ , he thought and he was about to follow the rest of group when Coach Hedge took them to the next exhibit but was stop by Jason's hand gripping his arm.

—Look, I'm telling you the true and know I sound crazy and what I'm about to tell you is gonna sound crazier— Jason cheeks were still flushed but his face was dead serious —Aren't we friends?—.

—Best buds— Leo's answer was simple but definitive.

—Then as my best friend, I need you to believe me, will you?— Jason's voice was just a little bit desperate pleading and Leo's stance begun to crumble.

—Okay, I'm not saying I believe you but I'm gonna give you the benefit of the doubt— Leo said noncommittally —what's this crazy thing you want to tell me?—.

Jason was silent for a second before telling the Latino the only certain thing he has in his mind right in that moment —That kiss started it, I mean, when I woke up in the bus and I have Oliver in my arms for that brief moment I knew him, he was my Ollie and I just went for it you know, but then everything went blank, I didn't know where I was, who you guys were nor even who I am, now I'm shit scare that I'm losing my mind or something—.

—Okay dude, that's rough— Leo said putting his hand on Jason's shoulder, he wasn't sure if he believe Jason an one hundred percent but he surely can relate to that feeling —But what about Ollie's, is it contagious or something?—.

—Leo— Jason said rolling his eyes.

—I'm serious! Or maybe you two breathed too much of the bus fumes— Leo theorized but at that moment Coach Hedge took the group to the big glass doors at the end of the hall.

—Move it cupcakes we- The pig says oink! -are going to the main attraction!— Coach yelled at them with the megaphone.

—You have to tell me how you did that— Jason said chuckling while both guys headed to join the rest of the group.

—Yeah, maybe I'll and we'll find out what's wrong with your silly heads when we get to school, alright?— the Latino said and Jason nodded in agreement after all…

What else could go wrong?

* * *

 **Author Note:** Third update and it costs me all morning to write it down wow, whatever I'm pretty satisfice how this going, it was Jason and Leo cementing the bases for their true friendship if ya know what I meant, next episode Piper's.

 _Read you, Azure Moses_


	4. IV Piper

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything about HoO or PJ &TO series, stories or characters but my oc(s).

 **Warnings:** mild yaoi/slash and non-sexual mature content (yet XP)

This is an AU about how the story of HoO would have been with a little bit of my crazy machinations, introducing Percy's little brother Oliver "Ollie" Jackson, will this new demigod stand aside his brother the Hero of Camp Half-Blood or is he going to stay in his brother shadow. Read it here!

Thanks for reading!

* * *

 **IV**

 **Piper**

—What's wrong with these people?— Said Oliver fuming about their encounter with Amber and her minions and don't forget the one with Dylan before —Are all these kids are assholes or something? Please tell me I am not like that— the black-haired kid asked with real concern making Piper smile.

He didn't have his memories but he acted just like the Oliver she knew —You can be a pain in the ass and really stubborn sometimes but you're actually the nicest guy I have met— Piper told him teasingly —And most kids at WS are jerks or worse—.

—You are being awfully understanding, don't get me wrong I really appreciate it but this situation is so crazy, even for me and I'm the one without memories— Oliver told her while looking at her expectantly his eyes in a turquoise hue.

—Well, obviously you don't remember but my dad is a actor and I pretty much grew in the business. So, I know went people are acting, it can be really tricky with some people but I'm confident that Jason and you are not lying— the girl replied while taking Oliver's hand in hers.

—You know, maybe I don't remember being friends with you but I think I'll like being friends from right now— Oliver said sincerely.

—And I think you have good taste, my friend— Piper said playfully encircling Oliver's shoulders with an arm while they snickered about their mutual silliness.

In that moment Coach Hedge stop in front the glass doors and shout —Listen up Cupcakes! We are about to go out and I don't want any funny business out there, work with your partner to fill the worksheet. If someone decided to jump down into the canyon, remember that I hate extra paperwork so I'm warning you, don't do it or you better stay down there— and with that he opened the doors and everyone stepped outside.

—Wow— Piper and Oliver said at the same time, before them was the long expenses of the Great Canyon itself and a crystal-like circling walkway that let the kids walk over the abyss of five hundred feet deep.

—Cool right?— Piper asked him while the boy could only nod in agreement because his mouth was hanging open —You asked me to be your partner in this trip because Jason and Leo weren't as enthusiastic as we were about coming here—.

—I did?—.

—Yep but I think it was more about just you and I hanging alone— Piper said resting her arms on the railing, Oliver mimic her and waited for to continue —Since you and Jason started dating, the two of you started to hang alone more and more, which is great and understandable but I think you thought I felt left off or something. So, you wanted us to have an one-on-one time without the boys—.

—I'm sorry Piper— Oliver apologized hastily.

—Ollie you don't even remember it, don't apologize— she told him bumping her shoulder against Oliver's.

—Hey Piper, are we like best friends?—.

Piper thought for a few seconds before answering and hoping for Oliver doesn't feel offended —I'm not the BFF's type of girl and if I have to choose one person in the world, it would be my dad. But you and me, we're close—.

She glance into Oliver's blue eyes and was happy to not finding any hurt in them —Do you remember how we met?— Oliver asked.

—Of course, we…— Piper voice went silent as her mind quickly become blank, she could remember that Oliver transferred three months ago, that he joined their little group almost immediately and they have been pretty close since then. But she couldn't remember the exact day when he was transferred or how he integrated into their group.

Piper look loss for a second and Oliver hold her hand —What about Jason? How did you guys met?— Oliver voice was soft but commanding.

Again, Piper's memories failed her. It was like her memory got a few blank spaces here and there but those holes seemed to circle around Oliver or Jason or both —I'm not sure… It was at the start of the semester but I can't remember exactly how—.

—Okay, that's weird— Oliver stated while gripping his chin in deep thought.

—What are you thinking?— it was Piper's turn to ask.

—What if what you think you remember isn't necessary what had happen?— Oliver explained but he wasn't even sure about what he saying he just only knew that he has a feeling that everything was kinda odd, like someone pulled a new wallpaper over his memories and now everything from before his awakening at the bus was a no-no.

—Maybe we should tell your theory to Jason and Leo— Piper suggested, she wouldn't admit it but things were getting little scary.

—Yeah, lets do it— Oliver settled for that course of action. They walked by their classmates in a semi-uncomfortable silence.

Halfway into the skywalk, Piper realized something was going wrong. In one moment Jason and Leo were chatting like normal when Leo pointed skyward, she didn't notice before but right above them black stormy clouds circled angrily but what was really unusual about it was that the sky was still clear all around it.

Then, thunder came rumbling above and Jason clutched his head with his hands in pain, Oliver and Piper rushed to his side and the former helped Leo to keep Jason standing when he stumbled.

—Leo, what's wrong with Jason?— Piper asked with concern.

—I don't know, one second we're chilling and the other he looks about to throwing up and his head start hurting or something— the Latino kid explained making gestures with one hand.

Jason took a deep breath and stood tall just barely leaning over Oliver to support himself —I'm okay, I'm okay— his said trying to sound reassuring but his friends weren't quite convinced.

—Jason, you don't look okay— Piper told him while putting her hands on her hips.

—I think I remember something for a second but then my mind felt like exploding but I'm better now— this time Jason voice was more believable and Leo and Oliver let him go.

—Are you doing this, Blondie?— the gruff voice of Coach Hedge make the four of them jump in surprise.

Coach eyes were boring holes directly into Jason's head —Doing what?— the blond asked defensively but Coach just used his thumb to point into the storm clouds.

Piper couldn't believe what Coach was suggesting, Jason conjuring the storm was plain ridiculous.

—Don't play games with me Blondie, you and Twinkie toes here appeared from thin air and started hanging with my wards all day, what do you want?— Hedge said without taking his eyes from the tallest kid in the small group.

—Wait Coach, you don't know who they are?— asked Piper, _this could mean that Oliver_ _'_ _s theory is correct_ , she thought to herself.

—Never seen them before— Coach Hedge replied firmly.

Piper turned to see her friends sharing a brief look and both relaxed a bit as it mean that they weren't insane just misplaced, as they thought.

Oliver was the next one to talk —Sir, I know I gonna sound crazy saying this but Jason and I woke up in your school bus with no memories nor idea of who we are or how with get here—.

—You've to help us, Coach— Jason added —The only thing I'm sure right now is that we shouldn't be here—.

Coach Hedge snorted at that —That you got right kiddo, we had an infiltrator. I've been smelling monster for days but you two don't smell like one— like showing his point he took a big sniff in the air —You smell like half-bloods. So, one of you must be very gifted in the ways of the Mist to get all these kids think that they know you—.

—Monsters, half-bloods and Mist… Coach, you didn't smoke something before coming because you aren't making much sense— Leo said very perplexed and feeling confused just like Jason and Oliver.

—What's all that about?— Jason asked —Will you help us or not?—.

Coach Hedge took a long minute while studying Jason and Oliver until he broke visual contact to sigh deeply —Great, you're being honest. Now I have two more to protect, what a hassle—.

—To protect? From what?— Piper asked alarmed, the word _Monster_ came rushing to her head. And like if he had read her mind he said —Don't worry your little head with it for now, I got a call from Camp this morning, said they are coming for us soon and something about a special package. I didn't thought it was going to be two amnesic half-bloods though—.

—Someone else thinks this getting weirder and weirder— Leo say half joking and half seriously but after receiving three set of glares, he pushed his arms up in the air in surrender and said —Shutting up—.

Lightning crackled and the storm started to blow strong winds into the skywalk making it shudder violently, the kids we were still in the walkway stumbled or grabbed the railing for dear life.

Coach took his megaphone and shout —Everybody inside "The dog says woof" off of the skywalk, now!—.

Piper didn't think twice she ran as quickly as she could to the glass doors but instead of getting inside she held one of the doors for others to enter.

Across her Dylan held the other one while Jason, Oliver and Leo helped Coach Hedge herd everyone else inside the building.

And things kept getting weirder.

* * *

 **Author Note:** Update, and things are getting exciting for our heroes, next episode will have some action yeah! so wait for it, in another side of this fic, I'm still looking for a Beta Reader if someone wants is interested PM me.

 _Read you, Azure Moses_


	5. V Empathy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything about HoO or PJ &TO series, stories or characters but my oc(s).

 **Warnings:** mild yaoi/slash and non-sexual mature content

This is an AU about how the story of HoO would have been with a little bit of my crazy machinations, introducing Percy's little brother Oliver "Ollie" Jackson, will this new demigod stand aside his brother the Hero of Camp Half-Blood or is he going to stay in his brother shadow. Read it here!

Thanks for reading!

* * *

 **V**

 **Empathy**

Oliver helped a girl who stumbled to her knees while running to the doors, the strength of the wind kept pushing then back into the shaking walkway.

Funnel clouds spun down into the skywalk like tendrils from the ominous black cloud making harder to walk forward. Jason, Leo and Coach Hedge came into their rescue; Jason grabbed Oliver by the arm and pulling Oliver behind his boack, shielding him from the wind while Leo and Hedge did the same for the panicking girl.

It was for a minute or two but it seemed an eternity until they cut the distance to the entrance with Coach Hedge, Leo and the girl almost reaching the threshold first —Watch your head!— Hedge yelled against the wind before pushing the girl into the building and was caught by her classmates before she ended in the floor face first.

But the moment she was in, the wind pick up intensity making Dylan and Piper lost their grip on the doors which slammed shut immediately and shove Coach Hedge and Leo into Oliver and Jason knocking them down.

Piper tried to open the doors again while the kids inside pounded on the glass door frantically —Dylan help me?— Oliver heard Piper shout from where he was below Leo, after the Latino got off him he was pulled onto his feet by Jason.

The black-haired boy felt suffocated by anxiety and panic which was strange because not a second ago he was really calm, but right there he was like he was getting push down onto his knees, not by the wind but for the weight of his raw emotions. But he didn't has time to curl down on the floor when he raised his eyes to look forward he saw Dylan smiling crazily.

—Why would I do that, when I got you all just where I want to— Dylan said in a horribly sweet tone, he flicked his wrist at her and a strong gust pushed her backward into the doors knocking her cold.

—Piper!— the boys screamed but when they tried to run to her Coach Hedge stop them, stepping in front of them as making a physical barrier between them and the jerk with a psycho smile.

—I should have known it was you— spat Hedge glaring at Dylan, who just laughed.

—You're losing your edge Coach, I've hanging around for months and you didn't notice at all. You should retire but for real this time, you're too old to even babysit these buffoons—.

—That's it, you're going down Cupcake!— Coach Hedge buffed throwing his cap to the floor, two little stumps showed among his curly hair, he set Betsy in a swinging position but the bat turned into a tree branch with twigs and leaves, a seemingly makeshift club.

But before he could charge into the maniac grinning guy, Dylan lifted a hand in the air —You think you can take me and protect them at the same time? Let's see about that— then he drop his hand a funnel cloud came down in front of the boy but before it touched the deck floor it went crashing into Coach Hedge and his wards.

Hedge quickly smashed down Betsy into the ground, its twigs ingrained themselves into the deck like roots and the Coach grabbed Oliver's pullover with his free hand, Jason instinctively circled one of his arms around Oliver's waist and tried to reach for Leo with his other hand but before his hand could take a hold of him, the Latino was send flying upwards when the strong wind change direction again.

Leo twisted in the air screaming while falling into the Canyon. Until somehow he could get a hold of a ledge of the rock wall fifty feet below and hanging there for dear life.

—Guys, a little help here! PRONTO!— Leo yelled to them.

—Dang— Coach cursed before uprooting Betsy and throwing it to Jason —I don't know who you are but I hope you know how to fight just let Betsy do the work. You two keep _that_ thing busy, while I go get Leo—.

Oliver saw his Coach taking off his shoes and before he could asks him why he was taking his shoes off or how he was going to get Leo, his mouth gaped open, he had goat hooves and that mean that those stumps on his head were horns.

—You're a _Faun/Satyr_ — Jason and Oliver said at the same time and Coach send him a pointed look at the blond.

—Fauns are Roman, Blondie. At least one of you got it right— Hedge growled, the last part he grumbled it to himself before he jumped into canyon wall.

Oliver was really surprise seeing the Coach jump down from footholds not bigger than pennies with unbelievable agility while he dodges whirlwinds that tried to pummeling him into the wall

—Wow— was the only thing he could say.

—Don't take your eyes from the enemy— Jason warned him and a quick glance to the blond reveal that Jason stepped between Oliver and Dylan, his face was deadly serious like he knew what he was doing.

—Now what I'm gonna do with you two?— Dylan said in a threatening voice.

—Do we have a plan?—.

—Yeah— the blond said before he threw Betsy at Dylan. It flew in a straight line which seemed impossible with all the wind raging, Dylan tried to dodge but Betsy change direction midair and smacked him on the head which knocked him down.

There went the idea of Jason knowing what he was doing —That's the plan?—.

—It worked— Jason replied shrugging.

—Yeah, to make him angrier— Oliver said stating the obvious and with that Dylan stood up with a crazy laugh that send shivers into Oliver.

—Nice done, it's a pity that it didn't hurt that much— the boy said, golden blood dripping from the side of his head where Betsy hit him, his eyes glaring sharply at Jason —My turn—.

Dylan started hovering inches above the floor and the wind started growing in intensity making the skywalk shuddering wildly. Jason and Oliver hang onto the nearest railing. Then they looked in horror just like the kids inside the museum as Dylan's body evaporated into a smoking form with sparks-like eyes and black smoky winds sprang from his back.

—He's a _Ventus_ — Jason said shocked that somehow he knew what was that word meant and Oliver didn't know how but he kinda knew too, _a storm spirit_ , his mind told him.

Dylan laughs again, this time it sounded like a mix between the sound of a cyclone and thunder —You know, demigods. I have been hunting Leo and Piper for months but my mistress made me wait, she did say that a third one was coming, so I wasn't expecting there would be two of you but the more the merrier, right?—.

Two funnel clouds came down to each side of monster Dylan and turned into _venti_ , two more spirit monster boys to play with Jason and Oliver.

Jason ready himself to fight the monsters, his fist clenched in tight fists but he didn't get the chance, Dylan raised his hand directly to Jason, electricity ran from his arm into his fingertips and _Bang!_ A lightning bolt blasted into Jason chest sending him flying backwards.

Oliver saw it all in slow motion, his body going numb for a moment —Jason!— he screamed in total horror. He wanted to ran to Jason's side but his feet were glued to the floor.

Dylan laughed again and the other two storm spirits snickered with delight —Now, only one left— Dylan said, the three dark figures floated nearing in to Oliver.

To Oliver he hadn't ever felt this terrified, even if he didn't have memories of him before, it was as his body was frozen and his mind screamed for him to do something while again that terror and panic were pulling him down again.

Then he saw them, yellow tendrils coming from the kids inside crawling on the floor to where Oliver stood and climb to Oliver's body, Oliver saw this tendrils surround him in a yellow aura, _Fear_ , his mind told him and he understood that those tendrils were the fear that the kids were feeling and even Oliver could sense the fear coming from Leo, like if Oliver was syphoning the fear from everyone around.

 _Do something_ , Oliver's mind screamed this time and his vision turned a yellow hue —Go away!— he shout while pushing his hands onwards and a yellowish shockwave shot from his palms, Dylan and the _venti_ were caught by surprise and their smoky bodies vanished.

Oliver was happy, he didn't understand how he did it but it worked. Except that now he felt completly drained and before he knew it he was on his knees and hands gasping for air.

—That hurt like a bitch— Dylan angry voice resounds with the wind making Oliver looks up and to his horror Dylan and the _venti_ 's stormy bodies reformed —I gonna kill you!— Dylan roared in rage and sparks appeared in his hand.

—I don't think so— and voice said from behind Oliver and he couldn't be happier to hear it. Behind him was standing without one shoe no other than…

Jason.

* * *

 **Author Note:** 150+ views YEAHHHHH! I wanna thanks to ChibiChocoCloud123 n' starkresurection for favoriting and CoritheTactician, christian77611 and rebecca de silva for followings this ya're awesome guys XD, N' more than anybody thanks to LeahDaughterofThanatos for reviewing, reviews're the Nectar n' Ambrosia for writter XP, hope y'all like it.

Hey, from here and onwards the titles will be "give aways" of the contents of the chapter, general plot or character ;3 whoever of the five first to get this one right is gonna get the next chapter send to their emails 24 hours before I post it, so, " _May the odds be in your favor!_ ".

 _Read you, Azure Moses_


	6. VI Air

Boys and Girls I'm glad to announce that I have a found BetaReader FINALLY, YEAH!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything about HoO or PJ &TO series, stories or characters but my oc(s).

 **Warnings:** mild yaoi/slash and non-sexual mature content

This is an AU about how the story of HoO would have been with a little bit of my crazy machinations, introducing Percy's little brother Oliver "Ollie" Jackson, will this new demigod stand aside his brother the Hero of Camp Half-Blood or is he going to stay in his brother shadow. Read it here!

Thanks for reading!

* * *

VI

Air

Being hit by a lightning bolt is not fun at all, Jason found himself flat on his back, his ears ringing nonstop and his mouth felt like burning aluminum foil. He lifted his head to see his clothes were smoking and it seems that the lightning has blasted off his left shoe.

He almost didn't hear Oliver shouting to the _venti_ over the ringing in his ears but he saw it all, Oliver hands glowed with a yellow light before the light turned into a shockwave that vanquished the storm spirits and hit the doors feet behind, denting the glass in a spider wed pattern.

For a moment Jason was glad it was over but it didn't last long because he saw Dylan and the two others reform again leaving three angry monsters ready to blast Oliver's head off.

The poor guy was on his knees, whatever he did took all his energy away or that was how it seems to be. Jason's instincts took over and before he knew it he was standing unsteadily on his feet, feeling dazed but there was a message clear in his mind. No one was blasting off his friends if he could help it.

—I don't think so.— the blond stated, his voice a little shakily, without even knowing what Dylan said but he guessed it was nothing good.

He wasn't sure who was more surprised that he was standing and very much alive, Dylan who took a levitating step back in shock or himself.

—How can you be alive? That was enough lightning to kill twenty men!— Dylan roared in outrage.

Jason took a deep breath and let himself follow what his instincts told him, he reached for the gold coin in his pocket and tossed it into the air. When he caught it, it had turned into a double-edged golden sword —My turn.— He said before charging at the storm spirits.

Dylan turned to his comrades and yelled —What are you waiting for, attack him!—

The venti flew at Jason, their hands flickering with electricity and murderous intent visible in their eyes. Jason swung his sword upward cutting the first spirit in two, his split smoky form dissolved into gold dust in midair.

The second one threw a lightning bolt at the blond but Jason blocked it with his sword, which absorbed the electricity into itself making its edge blindingly white for a second. Jason lunged forward, thrusting his sword into the chest of the storm spirit which wailed in pain before bursting into golden powder.

—You're next.— Jason informed Dylan while pointing his sword at the spirit, he felt really confident with his sword in hand and he liked it. He offered his free hand to Oliver, without taking his eyes from the glaring storm spirit, to help him to stand up which the black-haired boy took gladly.

—That was awesome, Jason— Oliver told him breathlessly, with a look in his eyes that says ' _I'm so happy that you aren't dead_ ', making the blond feel a little self-conscious but he pushed it to the back of his mind. He focused on his sword and his enemy.

—Can you do that yellow thing again?—

—I don't think so, I can barely stay on my feet.— Oliver replied and then they saw Coach Hedge jump into the deck leaving Leo fall from his back onto the floor, the Latino was breathing hard and his hands bled from clawing at the rocks.

—For the gods' sakes kids, you didn't leave some fun for me?— Coach snapped at them.

—I just fell down the Great Canyon that's enough fun for me today.— Leo complained from the floor.

—You can't win this war, demigods! My mistress is gonna feast on all of you and she will rise again.— Dylan yowled with fury and above them the storm raged with a new found intensity into a tempest. Rain started to fall onto the skywalk and cracks begun to appear all over the place, a hole opened in the clouds creating a silver lining vortex.

—My mistress calls me back.— Dylan said in a breathy voice, as if he was marveling at her power, —But I'm taking this one with me.— He said as he turned to an unconscious Piper.

—No!— Jason shouted almost charging into the monster with his sword but a green light caught his attention and made him turn to the person next to him.

Oliver was surrounded by a neon green aura just like the yellow one before, his green glowing hand held in the air like if he was trying to reach to Piper. Jason turned to see the girl being surrounded by the same green aura and rise in the air, away from the reach of Dylan smoky fingers.

—Wow! How are you doing that?— Leo exclaimed in astonishment.

—I have no idea,— Oliver responded without taking his eyes from the floating Piper and willing her to come to him, she did but Dylan flew behind her set to catch her with his claw like fingers —Jason!—

—On it.— the blond said charging into action, he ran past his unconscious friend and swung his sword which missed Dylan's chest by an inch.

The spirit tried to slash at him with his claws but Jason ducked and thrust his sword again. Dylan sidestepped, evading the attack and grabbed Jason by his neck raising him in the air while choking him. Jason tried to use his sword but Dylan gripped his wrist leaving the blond defenseless.

—You're coming with me, half-blood.— Dylan growled in Jason's face but right then Coach jumped at the spirit with some crazy Goat-Fu launching kick after kick, setting free Jason from Dylan's grasp and sending him stumbling backward.

—I've had enough!— Dylan bellowed before exploding into a small size tornado that sent everyone flying back except for Coach Hedge who stood his ground stubbornly. Jason fell on his butt a few feet back while Leo, Oliver and Piper were thrown back onto the railing. The Latino clutched at the girl before she flew out of the skywalk while Oliver grasped the rail with the little strength he had left. When the winds calmed a notch the black-haired boy was left hanging of the railing on the outer side.

—Leo! Jason! Somebody, Help!— Oliver screamed in total fright as his strength failed and he slipped into the abyss.

—Go Blondie, save Twinkly toes!— Coach Hedge ordered him as he saw Dylan's body had regained human-like form —Save him, I got this,— He proclaimed with a thrilled smirk.

Dylan roared launching himself again onto Jason but Coach Hedge jumped in another flurry of kicks. But this time Dylan blocked Hedge's kick and gripped his arm. Coach Hedge tried to head-butt him, kick him and even called him _Cupcake_ but still they rose in the air like they were being sucked into the vortex until the disappeared into the clouds.

Jason didn't have much time to look astonishingly to the clouds, he had to save Oliver… ' _But how, he's gone'_ he thought.

He followed his instinct again and started running to the railing. ' _Don't think, don't think'_ he kept repeating in his head until he jumped over the side and down the Canyon, almost not hearing Leo shouting after him —Are you crazy?—

—I AM!— he screamed back more to himself than anyone else.

Jason tried to not think of how high he was as he was sure that failing from five hundred feet would be a certain death, a painful one at that. It wasn't his brightest idea but he couldn't think of anything else other than to go and catch the cyan eyed boy with his owns hands, which was in perspective a truly stupid idea. He tucked in his arms and plummeted headfirst gaining speed quickly and in the time it would take you to blink he caught up with Oliver who was falling wildly.

—Gotcha!— Jason yelled while encircling his arms around the terrified smaller boy.

—What the… Jason? How? Why?— Oliver yelled back over the wind that whistled in their ears.

—I came to rescue you!— Jason replied.

—And who's rescuing you, genius?!— argued Oliver.

—Do you believe in me?— Jason asked him, his cloaking his own fear with humor.

—Do I have another choice?— Oliver inquired back but Jason just shook his head slightly in negative. —Then, I do. I believe in you Jason, now do something!— The black-haired boy exclaimed while grapping himself tightly over Jason.

 _'Ok Jason, time to do something'_ the blond thought closing his eyes and searching within himself for something to get them out of this certain death. ' _Come on me, I have some saving to do here'_ he told himself, he needed to do something and quick, he was hoping for something to happen but the wind in his ears was whistling to loud for him to think harder and for a second he just hoped for the wind to stop.

And it did.

They were hovering in the air, only a hundred feet over a river that cut through the Canyon floor, they both open their eyes at the same time and found themselves face to face with their foreheads touching. Oliver blushed and pulls a little away while looking down at the bottom of the canyon.

—H-How did you…— Oliver asked amazed.

Jason shrugged before saying —Did you know you could do the flashy aura thing?—

—Good point,— Oliver admitted —Now what?—

—Up?— the blond replied half-heartedly but then they shot up a few feet up making Oliver yelp a little unmanly which in turn make Jason snicker at him.

—Don't laugh at me.— Oliver said pouting and flicking one finger on Jason's ear.

—Okay, okay.— Jason said snickering again while trying to not think about how Oliver looked so cute when being all flustered. He realized that they weren't flying nor floating, the wind was sustaining their weight giving the impression that they were floating —I think I can take us up there.—

—Well, what are you waiting for?— Oliver rebuked still pouting.

—You aren't going to cry out again, are you?— Jason told him teasingly.

Oliver went red as a tomato —Oh you Jerk, I wish…— his words turned into a full scream and hide his face into Jason's chest as the blond ordered the wind to take them up to the skywalk.

Jason couldn't take his smile off his face, it was awesome to know he could ride the wind even if the circumstances weren't the most desirable ones, the clouds above seemed to calm a little and the rain had stop but they were still filled with angry flash here and then, but Jason felt at home just like when he had his sword in his hand. Just then he decided that he had to do whatever his instincts say, they wouldn't send him astray just like with his sword and now with the wind, and right now they were telling him he had to stick together with the smaller boy in his arms, Jason wasn't sure if he likes Oliver in the way that Piper and Leo (or himself before losing his memories) have mentioned but he did feel as if they needed to stay together.

In a matter of seconds they were again over the skywalk and their landing was better than what Jason expected but even after a few seconds, Oliver hadn't softened his grips over his neck.

—Umm… Oliver, you can let me go now.— The blond said nonchalantly and immediately the black-haired boy tensed before he pulled away hurriedly from the taller boy.

—T-Thanks.— he said trying to sounds casually but failing at it with his face flushed and his arms crossed on his chest.

—Your welcome.— Jason said, he was happy that they didn't die a horrible death by smacking against the Great Canyon bottom.

—Could you two stop flirting and help us here.— Leo called them, his hand weren't bleeding anymore and his clothes were soaked by the rain just like Piper's. Jason and Oliver ran to his side where Piper was just regaining consciousness, her hair glittered with the golden dust that the monsters left behind.

—What happened?— Was the first thing she said when she sat up with the help of Oliver —Where's Coach Hedge?—

—You hit your head with the doors and fainted, Dylan turned into a monster that could control the wind and used it to throw me down into the Canyon but I got a hold on the rock wall, Coach Hedge who is some kind of goat-man came down and saved me while Jason and Ollie fought monster-Dylan and two others that appeared from the storm, Jason was blasted by a lightning that monster-Dylan shot from his hand, Oliver then blasted the monsters with a yellow wave that he shot from his hands but they came back and then Jason came back, and he went all Sparta with this golden sword, Coach and I got up here again and Dylan tried to get you but Ollie didn't let him with this green psychic thing, so Dylan send us all flying away before taking Coach away with him and disappearing, I caught you before you fell down to the Canyon too but Ollie did fall and Jason jump to save him and they just flew back in here.— Leo explained everything without breathing once and leaving poor Piper more confused than before while Jason and Oliver glared at him.

—You're a not helping buddy— Jason scolded Leo but he had to give him credit for resuming all that without making his head to explode.

—Wait, what happen with Coach?— Oliver asked worriedly.

—Dylan. Took. Him. And. They. Disappeared.— Leo answered as if he was talking to preschoolers and pointed to the central vortex of the cloud where Coach had been sucked away —I can't believe he saved my life.—

—And mine.— Jason added feeling really bad that he didn't do something to help the old goat-man. Then he remembered his sword which was lying on the floor at the other side of the deck, he walked over where it was and pick it up, it did make him feel like he was at home so, it was something else to hang to. The blond flipped the sword and it shrank back into a coin midair.

—Oh my goodness, Leo's telling the truth!— Piper exclaimed in shock after seeing the sword turn into a coin.

Hey! Of course I did— said the Latino with hurt.

—Sadly but yeah.— Responded Oliver.

—Wait guys, you acted like you knew what were those… things?— Leo said excitedly.

— _Venti_.— Jason chided.

—Whatever, maybe you are monster hunters or something.—

Jason wasn't sure about that but he did look like he knew how to fight monsters —Maybe.— he assumed while Oliver just shrugged.

—And what Dylan called us? Demi-whats?— the Latino inquired while brushing off his wet hair from his face.

—Demigods.— Oliver responded.

—Wait, demigods like in Greek mythology? Like Hercules and Perseus.— Piper added before she shied when everyone turned to look at her.

—I Don't know.— Jason told her but he had a feeling that it wasn't like that, like it was supposed to be a bit different.

—I think I hit my head harder than I guess, because I see winged horses coming at us.— Piper pointing into the sky making the boys turns to look at that direction.

Jason could barely see initially but there's a dark shape in the sky and it grew bigger and visible while getting closer letting the blond to see that it was a pair of _Pegasi_ and they're pulling a colorful painted chariot.

 _The extraction team_ , Jason's mind reminded him but it also meant that they were coming for three persons not exactly the four of them. His instincts told him he needed to be cautious.

And he should be.

* * *

 **Author Note:** 270+ views and 120+visitors Awesome and thanks to everyone that have review, favorites and following this ya're the best of bests XD, N' I'm dedicating this chapter to **TheDemonDemigod** my new BetaReader, thanks for helping me with this journey, we're like half-bloods taking in a new quest n' only the gods know where it would take us but I feel honored to have you to help me hehehe

Next Chapter: Reunion, Blondies and Bumpy Rides.

 _Read you, Azure Moses_


	7. VII Vision

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything about HoO or PJ &TO series, stories or characters but my oc(s).

 **Warnings:** mild yaoi/slash and non-sexual mature content

This is an AU about how the story of HoO would have been with a little bit of my crazy machinations, introducing Percy's little brother Oliver "Ollie" Jackson, will this new demigod stand aside his brother the Hero of Camp Half-Blood or is he going to stay in his brother shadow. Read it here!

Thanks for reading!

* * *

 **VII**

 **Vision**

Annabeth was awoke by a vivid vision that morning, a quick succession of images like a movie in flash forward while a female voice recited some words over and over again.

 _Two children that had have walked astray_

 _Hunted by lightning and thunder are they_

 _The answer to find your precious one is with them_

 _The boy without a shoe you need to bring home_

Only a few images stood in her mind. A big circular walkway made of glass, endless big red rock walks, a girl with chocolate brown hair and beautiful eyes, a Latino boy with curly dark hair, some kid's feet with one being shoeless and black with soot and a sickly woman with a peacock with gold feathers on her lap.

The blond sat up on the side of her bed trying to make sense of those images, it has been three days since Percy disappeared and hours since Oliver did too, at least the younger Jackson left a note saying he would be back soon but she was worried sick enough without knowing where her boyfriend was and she didn't want to think of how she would feel if the younger brother didn't return.

She had enough in her hands but she had to get things done. It was then she realized it was a little after breakfast and obviously she has missed it, but right then she didn't care since she hasn't had a good meal since Percy disappeared.

Annabeth headed directly to the Big House and walked into the living room to find Chiron with Miranda and Katie from cabin four, Lou Ellen from cabin fifteen and Clarisse La Rue in some kind of tea party. Clarisse actually spat the tea she just drank in surprise when Annabeth barreled herself in the room.

—I thought you said that no one was coming?— Clarisse asked angrily to the black-haired girl with golden eyes across her, while trying to hide her tea cup behind her back.

—No, I said that with my spell _No one will come here, except if it IS something important_.— Lou Ellen clarified while grabbing another piece of cake from the table without looking at the glaring Clarisse.

Annabeth would have found it funny to see Clarisse La Rue enjoying such a lady-like thing but she couldn't even bring herself to think about it, her mind set in those images faintly repeating themselves in her head, —Chiron, I need to talk to you.—

—What's it, child?— questioned the adult wheeling close to the blond girl.

—I think I have a vision…— she said decisively before her voice turned sour —…from Hera.—

Chiron tensed realizing the seriousness of the vision, a month with the skies in silence and now this —Girls you can continue without me, Annabeth and I will be in my office.— He said before leading the way to his office in the back of the house.

Annabeth followed him but she heard the voices in the living room even when they tried to be quiet about it.

—Maybe we should have invited her.— mumbled Miranda.

—I'm sure she would have said no,— Clarisse concluded before sipping loudly —She hasn't been the same since, you know…—

And with that last comment Annabeth blocked off the rest of the conversation. She closed the door after her and stepped closer to the desk which Chiron already sat behind.

—Tell me everything,— Chiron commanded gently and Annabeth explained her vision, the images and that voice's words repeating. —It does sounds like Hera,— he said, commenting when she retold about the woman and the golden-feathered peacock.

—There's something to do with those kids, maybe survivors from the war and they are in danger, do you have any ideas?—

Chiron brushed his beard in deep thought —Maybe isn't like that, maybe those kids are some of the unclaimed ones that are still out there,— Chiron exclaimed minutes later, the blond girls arched an eyebrow in disbelief —We have a pair of unclaimed kids at Nevada under our custody.—

—Together? That's unusual but not really outstanding.— Annabeth said making her owns calculations in her mind.

—They're over thirteen, Annabeth—.

—What?!— The tall girl said shocked —They promised… Who's protecting them?—

—Gleeson Hedge.—

—That old _Satyr_ , I thought he retired?—

—He did but after the war, we were a little shorthanded so we put him on protection duty at Wilderness School,— Chiron explained while searching in his desk for a folder —Here.—

The _Centaur_ placed the papers inside the folder onto the desk in front of Annabeth and she immediately recognized them as the kids from her vision. —It's them, the kids from my vision. I need to go to where they are.—

—Well, according to his last report they have a field trip to the Grand Canyon today,— said Chiron while reading one of the papers.

' _A glass walkway and Red rock walls_ ' her mind told her —To the Grand Canyon Skywalk?—

—Yes, they are going to the Hualapai Tribal Museum and the Skywalk…—

—Call Hedge, tell him an Extraction team is going on the way. And to keep an eye open for a special package.— Annabeth didn't let Chiron finished when she was already making plans in her head. She ran out of the house, she needed transport to get to the other side of the country and fast, and she has a pretty good idea of what she needed. So, she ran to the stables hopefully Butch would be there and then she needed to ask Will for a little favor.

And that's how she found herself landing the _Pegasi_ onto the crystal deck of the Skywalk, the winged horses touched down and didn't even fully stop when Annabeth threw the reins to Butch, jumped onto the walkway and ran to the far side of the deck where the four teenagers stood dumbfounded.

' _Wait, Four?'_ She thought while stopping few feet away of the small group, to say she was expecting to find Percy was _THE_ understatement of the year but in front of her was the two kids she had saw in her vision plus a tall blond guy and Oliver, but there wasn't Percy.

For a moment she felt bad for not feeling happier about finding the younger Jackson brother, she knew she should be but her emotions were a mess. She cut the distance between them and grabbed the black-haired boy in a tight hug —Oliver! For the gods, don't disappear like that again or I gonna to kick your butt to the other side of the Atlantic Ocean,— Annabeth warned while shaking the boy by his shoulders —And where's Percy?-

—Ummm, I'm sorry to tell you this but Ollie doesn't have any memories.— the Latino kid announced.

Annabeth froze before taking a good look at the boy in her hands, he was frozen too but with fear —Ollie, it's me Annabeth. Don't you remember me?—

The boy shook his head slowly and when her hold on the boy's shoulders loosened the Oliver stepped back hurriedly and away from her.

—What happened here? Where's your protector? And who are you?— She asked in a commanding tone and deciding to direct her attention to the only one she didn't know a thing about.

The blond guy gave her a bad feeling but she waited patiently for his answers. He swallowed loudly as if he had a knot in his stomach before he begun explaining everything from how Oliver and him woke up on the school bus without memories, to Dylan transforming into a storm monster and taking Gleeson with him. Half-way through the explanation Butch walked to her side and he must have heard about Oliver's memories because he didn't jump for a bear hug with the smaller boy like she did.

She has guessed so far but to heard verbal confirmation that Percy wasn't here was still very discouraging —She told me I was gonna find him here, that stupid old hag!— she said to herself.

—Annabeth, look at him. His foot,— Butch told her while signaling at Jason with his nose. The blond girl felt like smacking her own head, she had been so focus in finding Percy and trying hard not to cry at not finding him that she forgot about the one shoe kid of her vision and there was the same pair of leg with one sneaker and one charcoal covered foot as she saw —He's the answer.—

She wasn't so sure about that —Maybe, maybe not.— Annabeth told him but then the skywalk started to shake and the horse whined.

—We gotta leave. Let's figure this out at camp, alright?— Butch said without waiting for confirmation, he walked to chariot and took the reins.

—Ok you listen to the driver, everyone to the chariot now!— she ordered and everyone didn't even think of disobeying her but when Jason walked by her side she grabbed his arm and looked at him directly in the eyes —This isn't over, we'll settled this sooner or later.—

And then they were off into the air, Annabeth took the bronze compass-directional system, to her left stood Oliver and Jason and to Butch's right were Leo and Piper, they had more weight than she anticipated and she had to reroute their way back to camp.

—What's her problem?— Piper asked with a tone that told Annabeth that the girl was protective of her friends. The blond girl ignores it but Butch did respond.

—You got to cut Annabeth some slack; she had a couple of rough days,— Butch said looking sternly —She has been worried sick while looking for one of our campers that went missing three days ago.-

—That explain why she seems so tense.— Piper said more gentler and sympathetic.

—You meant that Percy guy she mentioned before?— Leo questioned.

—Yeah, he's her…—

—My boyfriend.— Annabeth said cutting off Butch. But with what she has been told she didn't expect that Oliver murmured next.

—…And my brother.—

* * *

 **Author Note:** Yeah update time hohoho, hope ya like the tea party thing it was my favorite part while writing this chapter!

Next Chapter: Cold waters, Flaming hammers and more fun things!

 _Read you, Azure Moses_


	8. VIII Arrival

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything about HoO or PJ &TO series, stories or characters but my oc(s).

 **Warnings:** mild yaoi/slash and non-sexual mature content

This is an AU about how the story of HoO would have been with a little bit of my crazy machinations, introducing Percy's little brother Oliver "Ollie" Jackson, will this new demigod stand aside his brother the Hero of Camp Half-Blood or is he going to stay in his brother shadow. Read it here!

* * *

Thanks for reading!VIII

Arrival

Everyone turned to look at Oliver, even Butch which cause the Chariot to lurch to the side before the bald driver returned his attention to where they were going. He felt like he shouldn't have said anything in first place but he just remembered Percy, his big brother with shaggy black hair, green eyes, slightly clearer skin than him and goofy smile that made almost every girl weak in the knees.

Percy, the one that saved them all and the one who never gave up on him. —Oliver, do you remember Percy?— Annabeth asked him cautiously.

—I think… B-but not really,— the black-haired boy stuttered his words, he felt an increasing headache and Annabeth's piercing grey eyes glaring at him weren't helping any. Then he felt Jason's hand on his shoulder as if the taller teen was silently supporting him —I remember Percy, but when I try to think everything goes really fuzzy, like black spots in between.— He tried to explain but even to his own ears he didn't make much sense.

—Okay, don't overwork yourself. We'll talk at camp.— The blond girl softened her expression but still sent a suspicious look to him, the hand on his shoulder and the owner of the aforementioned hand, before turning back to the bronze navigation device.

—What camp?— asked Leo curiously.

—Camp Half-Blood, the only safe place for kid like us.— Butch replied.

—Half-blood?— Piper said with a tinge of disgust for that word.

—She means that we're half-mortals, half-gods.— Jason answered.

—For someone without memories you seems to know quite a lot, Jason.— The blond girl said suspiciously over her shoulder, —But that's right. I'm daughter of Athena goddess of wisdom, and Butch here is son of Iris goddess of rainbows.—

—You think we're… That's impossible.— Piper exclaimed doubtfully.

Before the blond girl could explain more Jason shouted —Watch out!— and lightning flashed followed by a BANG!

—Left wheel on fire.— the blond guy announced and Oliver look over the side of the chariot and sure enough the wheel was engulfed by white flames lapping the side of the chariot.

—Damn!— Butch cursed while trying to steady the cart, which seemed to tilt to the left side precariously.

Oliver turned to look back at the clouds that were chasing them and noticed that dark shapes began forming in the clouds which were gaining distance.

They looked like horses, their bodies sparked with electricity —Are those Venti too?— Leo asked.

—Anemoi, is the Greek term…— Annabeth corrected him before clarifying —…and yeah, they take the form of young men or stallions depending of how chaotic they are.—

—Hold onto something, this gonna be a rough ride!—Butch yelled before flicking the reins and the Pegasi burst forward with speed. Everything around them become blurred, Oliver felt like everything in his stomach turned upside down.

A moment after the chariot regained a more normal pace and the surrounding changed completely from Arizona's red rocky and dry terrain to endless woodland blanketed with snow everywhere and Long Island and the North Atlantic coast not too far away. Below them was a green valley with a bunch of buildings in a Greek style manner, a few different places for different activities and a lake. 'Home' something from behind his mind told him but before he could contemplate that thought the left wheel came off.

This time the Chariot look like it lose all stability and Butch fought against the reins to maintain control over the chariot but the weight of six people and the cart were too much for the horses that were drained by the burst of speed before.

—To the lake Butch, to the lake.—

—I know!—

Oliver closed his eyes and the last thing he saw was the water dangerously close. The last thing he felt before the icy cold water was a pair of arms encircling around his small frame protectively.

Once in the water his perception change drastically, the water was still cold but it didn't bothered him at all and when he opened his eyes the first thing he saw was Jason, the owner of those arms that wrapped him tightly against the Blond's chest and looking over the blond's shoulder Oliver saw pale green skinned girls with shiny yellow eyes emerging from the murky bottom. Two of them swum to Jason and Oliver, one took Jason by the shoulders, pulling the boys apart.

"Don't! Leave him alone." Oliver thought panicking while trying to swim to Jason.

" _It's okay, Ollie._ " a voice resounded in his head calmly and a hand touched his shoulder making him turn around and found the other girl… a water Nymph, smiling at him sweetly " _We're helping_." the voice said again.

Then Oliver realized that the Nymphs were hauling everyone up to the surface, even pushing the wreckage of the chariot out of the water.

"Wait… I can hear you in my head!" in that moment Oliver didn't know wether to be surprised with the fact that a girl made of water was talking to him inside his head or that he just noticed that he was breathing underwater.

" _Of course you can silly_ ," she said before giggling soundlessly in the water " _Let's take you up there, everyone is waiting._ " She added taking his hand before swimming to the shore.

He felt funny as the water inside his lungs came out on his own before they filled with air again, then he heard Piper's distressed voice saying -What do you mean he can't drown?— there on the shore, Annabeth, Jason, Leo and Piper were being attended to by twenty or so kids from varying ages, all of them wearing the same orange 'Camp Half-Blood' shirt as Annabeth and Butch, the latter was breaking free the Pegasi from the remnants of their harnesses.

—See for yourself,— answered a tall boy with shaggy blond hair while pointing to Oliver.

Jason and Piper rushed to help him out of the water —Are you ok? I got worried when you didn't get out the water and this guy kept saying it was okay, that you couldn't drown. These people are crazy!— Piper rambled nearly too quickly to make sense while fussing over him like a mother hen. All the while a red-haired girl with freckles put a towel around his shoulders which Piper used to dry his hair.

—I'm ok,— Oliver said a little embarrassed turning to look at the lake surface, the Nymphs were there waving goodbye with her hands before disappearing, except the one that helped Oliver —Thank you.—

— _Your welcome Ollie. Bring us some salmon whenever you can,_ — the girl said in his mind before fading with the current.

—I will,— he said looking into the lake without noticing the strange looks that Jason and Piper gave him.

—You better repair the chariot Annabeth, it was a gift from our dad,— the Blond guy told Annabeth, his discontent rich in his voice.

—I already promise Will, didn't I?— the blond girl replied with a deep sigh.

—I thought you said you went out to find Percy, not Ollie,— a gothic girl with lush black hair said from the back of the group of campers, all of them look from Oliver to Annabeth expectantly.

—I was tricked Lou Ellen but right now we have some things to take care of immediately…— Annabeth was about to say more when a beautiful Asian girl pushed her way through the crowd of campers.

—By the river Styx, who's this hottie?!— She announced looking at Jason with gusto while ignoring the rest of the newcomers.

Oliver wanted to use his glowing powers on the girl right then and there but he reminded himself that he didn't have any real claim over Jason even if he wished that the boyfriend thing was true, but he didn't remember that Piper had his back. —He IS way out your league girl.— she said facing the Asian girl with her arms crossed over her chest, Piper looked ready to punch her but the girl wasn't intimidate at all.

—Please, don't tell me ugly thing here is your girlfriend— the girl said over to Jason, sneering at Piper like she was something that fell from a trash can and landed on her overpriced Gucci leather boots.

—Oh no she didn't— Leo mumbled standing at Jason side.

—Enough! Drew can you stop harassing our new arrivals.— Annabeth order sharply but right then Piper let out a big snort.

Drew managed stylish eyebrow rise before asking Piper, —What's so funny hon? Did you hit your head or something?—

—You are just another air head, just like the ones at WH. Oliver IS Jason's BOYFRIEND.— Piper said enjoying every second as Drew's cool and collected facade crumbled when her little pompous mind grips the information just like the girls back at school did when Jason took Ollie's hand in the middle of the hallway the day after they started dating.

What she didn't expect was the collective 'What?!' that came from the majority of the campers who sent the very same look to the blond and the brunet guys behind the two girls.

Oliver felt himself blushing redder than a tomato with the looks he was getting from everybody but oddly enough he didn't felt any kind of hostility. Beside him, Jason was just as red as him and he even caught Leo snickering at their red faces.

—Damn Ollie, you disappearing one night and then return with a boyfriend. Way to go man!— Will said before whistling appreciatively and a few campers made some form of agreement, a group of girls seemed saddened by the news, not as much as Drew but still saddened. For the most part everyone didn't look to be put out at the idea of having gay kids in Camp which was something Oliver didn't think he would ever have to worry about but was nice to know.

—Why they haven't been claimed yet?— one brunet kid with blue eyes asked returning the attention to Annabeth.

—Yeah, is clear that they're over thirteen.— said another boy who looked exactly like the one that asked.

—Don't know,— answered the blond girl short and clear —Hopefully they are gonna be claimed before the campfire this evening, Travis and Conner give Leo the tour, Miranda you take Piper please.— with her commands everyone started to walk away to their own routines, the twin-like siblings each took one of Leo's arms and lead him away without caring when the Latino boy protested, Miranda the same red-haired girl that gave Oliver a towel lead a still upset Piper away from Drew while asking her about her choppy hair and the feathers she decorated it with.

—Lou Ellen, can you take Jason to the Big House?— Annabeth asked the gothic girl who nodded and walked quickly to meet the blond boy.

—I can take him there Annabeth, it would be my pleasure— Drew stated, her eyes still lingering over Jason's tall form and Annabeth just rolled her eyes at her.

—You can help Lou Elle take him there if you must but that's it.— the blond girl said with a little bit of annoyance.

—Annabeth, I think you need to see this.— Lou Ellen called.

Then Ollie noticed something he didn't before for glaring daggers at Drew. Jason had taken off his windbreaker and Lou Ellen was gripping the arm he used to shake her hand seconds before, there he had a tattoo of an eagle with the letters SPQR and below those a dozen small bars like a barcode.

Annabeth walked to Lou Ellen's side and eyed the tattoo intensely before asking Jason —Where did you get that?—

—I'm getting tired of repeating this but I don't remember. —The boy replied after letting out a heavy sigh.

Annabeth looked to be in deep thought for a moment before she declared —He needs to go straight to see Chiron, Lou…—

—On it!— Drew said quickly and hooked her arms in Jason's —C'mon Cutie, you have an appointment we our dear Director.— she said overly happy while pulling Jason after her.

Annabeth glared at the Asian girl's back then turned to the gothic girl —Can you make sure Drew doesn't get any funny ideas?—

Lou Ellen nodded before following Drew and Jason.

—Ollie, come with me— the blond girl commanded before walking off to the opposite direction without waiting for his answer.

The black-haired boy looked to where Jason was practically being dragged by Drew, the blond boy looked back at him over his shoulder with an expression that say "Help me".

—He's gonna be ok.— Annabeth stated simply as if she could hear his mind too.

Oliver just gave the blond boy an apologetic glance before running to catch up with the older girl.

* * *

 **Author Note:** Okay new update, sorry for the lateness have a rough couple of months for me and the worst part is the chapter has been ready for about a month and I just hadn't the time to update till today, I'll make fast work with the next four chapters as they will be a little short but it's alright hope ya all like them and ya'll keep reading. See ya soon!

Next Chapter: High grounds, deep talk and some memories.

 _Read you, Azure Moses_


	9. IX Hillside

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything about HoO or PJ &TO series, stories or characters but my oc(s).

 **Warnings:** mild yaoi/slash and non-sexual mature content

This is an AU about how the story of HoO would have been with a little bit of my crazy machinations, introducing Percy's little brother Oliver "Ollie" Jackson, will this new demigod stand aside his brother the Hero of Camp Half-Blood or is he going to stay in his brother shadow. Read it here!

Sorry for the helluva Hiatus n' Thanks for reading!

* * *

IX

Hillside

Annabeth walked in silence for a while through the far side of camp letting the sight of the camp bath over her friend who was too preoccupied in taking in everything around them to notice the silence between them.

She glanced back to the black haired boy a few times and saw sometimes confusion and other times recognition cross in the younger kid face, Ollie has always been like that. He couldn't hide his feelings even to saves his life.

The blond girl smirked to herself while leading both of them to the tallest hill at skirts of camp and when they got to top she let herself fall heavily on the ground and sitting cross-legged on the grass.

Oliver almost tripped over himself when he turned to see the blond girl sitting on the grass, which clearly he didn't was paying much attention at.

—Come on, sit with me.— Annabeth said softly patting the patch of grass at her left and the black-haired boy did as told, sitting gingerly.

They sat there just looking to Camp Half-Blood for a pair of minutes and Annabeth decided to say something the moment she saw Oliver was about to say something —What do you remember exactly?— she asked with the same soft tone.

She waited patiently leaving the younger boy to think his answer —I remember Percy, I think I remember mom too and that blue and grey cabin is ours, Percy and mine…— He said pointing to the Poseidon's cabin in the inner circle of the Omega-like pattern which the cabins have —…I recognized some people like Will and Clovis, and I remember you, you were always there with Percy… but still, there's so much I can't remember and when I tried to focus in what I can't my heart hurts.—

—What's the last thing you remember?— she pushed a little and Oliver think hard with his eyes closed.

The boy opened his eyes and then pointed to the open-air pavilion —We just had dinner and we were joking around in our table, I mean the twins were joking around and we were laughing then you stood up and…— Oliver frowned and took one hand to his foreface, his head hurting just like it did in the chariot again —…You said you were tired and Percy stood too saying he was going to walk you to your cabin, then one of the twins was spitting milk from his nose and that's it. The next thing I remember it waking out beside Jason this morning.— Annabeth couldn't help raise an eyebrow at the last part and when Oliver notice, he blushed quickly.

—That was the night before Percy disappeared,— she concluded ignoring that the black-haired boy started fidgeting with the grass —Do you remember about yourself? About who you are and about your past?—

Oliver looked at her with a blank expression for a second before shaking his head in negation and saying softly —It's strange how I can remember your name, Percy's and others but not mine. I didn't even knew what was my name until Piper and Leo told me.—

Then Annabeth saw it, how the boy started to scrunch in himself and his eyes looked more exhausted than minutes before, she put one hand over his fidgeting one and looked at him —Ollie, how are you feeling?—

Oliver opened his mouth to say something but he froze before he say it, he took his hand to his shoulder and started to massaging it —I'm really tired suddenly, I haven't the easiest day so far but something tells me that it isn't that uncommon around here.—

—Yeah sorry, the exhaustion is my fault,— Annabeth apologized before stretching herself and popping her back bones with a soft hum —I had been having a couple of rough nights.—

And Annabeth could actually laugh if she felt so tired when she saw the confusion in Oliver's face —What do you meant it is your fault?—

—Haven't you notice already? It's what you do— Oliver's eyes filled with recognition before they flashed with a purple light before vanishing as soon as it flashed —Emotions, feelings, you took then from others and make them yours.— she let the words sink in the black-haired boy.

—I guess I do know what you mean but how I did that shockwave thing against Dylan or the psychic thing with Piper?— Oliver said scratching his head.

—If something I have learned with hanging around you is that emotions are very powerful and you can do crazy stuff with them.—

—I do?—

—Yes, you do but you have to be careful,— the girl told him warningly, she had seen it before and it was something she would like to not happen again —Your powers are awesome Ollie but they can overwhelm you easily.—

—What? What can I do?— Now younger boy looked slightly afraid of himself.

—You only have to focus in your own emotions, remember that and you should be fine.— She told while squeezing his hand reassuringly which seemed to calm the boy.

Oliver looked at her with silent gratitude before a thought crossed his mind and he narrowed his eyes in suspicion —Wait, this has to do something with the fact you brought us here, far away from everyone?—

—Guilty,— The blond girl said with a half smile, Ollie share the same golden heart of Percy but not the seaweed-brain —I needed to be sure of how much in control of your abilities you are.—

The black-haired boy nodded slowly before muttering —I guess I failed then.—

Annabeth squeezed his hand again —Hey don't be like that, you didn't explode in burst of colors when we got here and with twenty or so people around you. That's a good sign,— Oliver's eyes grew open in shock and before he could say something else she added quickly —I meant exploding metaphorically, not literally.—

The younger boy didn't seemed completely convinced but he didn't wanted to think about himself blowing up so he decided to ask something himself —You can tell me about me and what happen to me?—

Annabeth had been waiting for that question but she was actually surprised that he had waited until now to ask —I don't know what happened to you, you just disappeared last night. And about yourself, I think is better we tried to help you regain your memories and not telling you things first hand if we can help it.—.

Oliver took his time thinking her words; he hugged his knee against his chest before nodding in agreement.

Annabeth honestly wanted to tell him everything she could but there was a chance that it could be counterproductive and first than everything she needed to bring Ollie to Chiron, they needed answers but it seemed that neither Oliver nor Jason and the others have them, which for the daughter of the goddess of wisdom was very frustrating.

—So, you and Jackson heh?— the blond girl mentioned simply and she actually laughed when the boy beside her jolted with his face and ears red.

—W-what?… we a-aren't… well, Piper and Leo said we are b-but neither of us had memories so w-we… wait, you said I disappeared last night so obviously we couldn't be "together", r-right?— Oliver ranted with his hands flailing at his sides but he calmed down with the last part and Annabeth could see the gear turning in that black-haired head of her friend —And how it is possible that Leo and Piper think they know me for over a month?—

—Is the Mist,— Annabeth conclude without doubt —Do you remember what's the Mist.— the younger boy shook his head after think it over and founding nothing in his incomplete memories.

—It is the veil that separated our world from the mortal's one, it bends reality and makes normal people see regular things instead of mythical things. Get it so far?—

—Yes, I think.—

—Well, there's some people and things that can use the Mist to do certain stuff, like altering memories or even creating new ones.— Annabeth tried to explaining the simplest way possible just like she always did when explaining something to Percy.

—So, someone altered our memories, that's crazy but I feel like it isn't even the worst thing that have happened to me so far,— Annabeth could just nod in agreement because just there she had to restrain herself to spill too much information —And I knew it wasn't impossible we were together.— and she had to be deaf to not hear the disappointment in Oliver's voice.

—You do like him huh,— She stated definitely and smiled to herself when the black-haired boy choke himself and blushed again.

—I-I don't…— he was about to negate that statement but the look that he received from Annabeth made him stop in his mental track —You know me that well?—.

—Yes, I do. Like you were my own little brother.— The blond girl said pleased with herself —And Jason is kinda cute if say so—.

—Aren't you my brother's girlfriend?— Oliver accused her teasingly with an eyebrow raised.

Annabeth put a hand over her chest in mock offense before replied —Oliver Jackson, let me tell you I'm taken, not blind.— both of them laughed at her joke, Annabeth was honestly happy, or more than this morning after her piece of crap of dream. She found Ollie and even if she still have the incessant scratch at the back of her head reminding her to find Percy and also that having two amnesiac demigods in camp just could mean big trouble ahead, she counted this as a win for the day and now she just needed to take a break and think about what's next.

She stood and brushed off the dirt from her jeans and offered her hand to the black-haired boy —Come, I want to check something out before we go back to camp.—

Oliver took the offered hand and rose up before following Annabeth to the other side of the hill —What's it you want to see?—

Annabeth smiled at him, it was time to go back to reality and there were things to do —A friend of us, I want to see if she made it back to camp.—

With a little bit of luck, Rachel would be there and if her instinct was right they would need their Oracle soon.

* * *

 **Author Note:** Well, for everyone who keeps reading this fic: firstly, thank ya for staying around for this it means a lot to me n' secondly, sorry for make ya all wait n' promising things I shouldn't have 'cause life isn't ever going to go as ya want it to. But there's a bright side (mainly for me) I just graduated from college n' now I'm a lawyer, hurray for me! N' that also means that I'm gonna have much more time to dedicate to my writing so that a BIG plus, I'm not gonna promise an update schedule (I learned my lesson) but I can say I will burst my fingers over my keyboard to get a little tiny bit ahead of this plot, god I need less drama n' more action for my dearly Ollie n' soon please.

Next Chapter: Awkward Jason, Funny Jason n' Dangerous Jason.

 _Read you (soon), Azure Moses_


End file.
